The invention relates to the technology of outward pullable furniture drawers, sliding trays and the like. Specifically, the invention concerns such a drawer with a front cover which cover is adjustable in at least one direction of the main plane of the cover and which can be fixed in position.
Known mounting hardware for attaching a drawer front to a drawer assembly includes a dovetail sliding fixture, with a dovetail groove provided on at least one end with an opening for inserting a dovetail tongue. The grooves and tongues of such mounting hardware are disposed perpendicularly to the bottom of the drawer. Thus, the front cover is adjustable vertically with respect to the drawer.
Other known mounting hardware of the general type described initially above includes a vertically mounted eccentric disc disposed outside each side wall of the drawer. The disc engages a head member mounted on a flexible stem, the head member being attached to the rear side of the front cover. The front cover can then be moved to adjust it with respect to the drawer, by bending the stem between the front cover and the head member.